Fiery Hearts Burning
by Pizzapig
Summary: One shot, Set in the future, reflecting back to the past when Dean/Castiel finally got together. Please review as took me hours to write, and I like to read your opinions, be either bad or good.


_"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all"_

"Those lyrics are morbid," Castiel said walking in. "I don't understand, Why you would sing it to our children Dean? A horrible song, about a baby falling out of a tree. Though what type of parent would place their kid in a tree in the first place, endangering their life. Then afterwards making sure everyone remembers, by singing about it. I don't think that person should be aloud to be around babies Dean."

"Its supposed to be soothing Cas, a lullaby, to calm them, and get them to sleep"

"I like your other song's better. I think they would be better to sing to Jonathan and Robert than this morbid tale of babies falling out of trees"

"Okay, I will switch back to the old rock songs. Those lullabies were a bit too girly anyway" said Dean breaking into a verse of Hey Jude.

_"Hey jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better."_

"Thank you Dean. I like this song, it reminds me of us" said Cas smiling. Sometimes the human customs confused him, but he was getting better at understanding all the "pop culture " references Dean made, especially when Dean was so adamant about teaching him all the human customs. It made Castiel's heart warm thinking of that day Dean had admitted his feelings for him, a year after he fell;

The air had taken on a bitter chilly sting, creeping into Castiel bones. He was cold, shivering violently. Dean had given Castiel his jacket, sacrificing his own comfort for the sake of Castiel's. A covering of snow had fallen during the night and Castiel was soaked through from chasing a vamp in the muddy slush of half melted snow. They were both sitting on the hood of the Impala, waiting for Sam to come back from getting gas. As they had used it all in a last ditch distraction to kill the vamp. It had ended up working surprising well, but had left them with out fuel to drive back. So Sam had volunteered to get some, leaving Dean and Cas on the hood of the Impala waiting for his return. Dean was sick of hearing Castiel chattering his teeth. So he took Castiel in his arms, saying something about not allowing him to freeze his ass off or something to that effect. Hours passed and Sam still hadn't returned. It was getting colder. They moved to the back of the Impala but Cas was still shivering, wrapped up again in Dean's arms. Dean was getting worried and had to keep talking to Cas to keep him alert. Finally Dean just ran out of things to say and was left looking into the shivering Castiel's eyes, willing him to stay awake and alive. Ever so lightly Castiel touched Dean's face, trailing his fingers across his stubble. Dean was confused, Castiel had never touched him like that before. But before he had time to think his body reacted for him. He lent down and brought his lips to Cas's, igniting the simmering flame that had been in both of their hearts for a long time. Sam soon came back, an hour after that tapping on the glass to alert them he was back. They were half naked and the windows were all fogged up. Dean blushed profoundly noticing Sam was back and looking through the window at them, he was a bit surprised but not overly shocked. Dean got out of the car placing his shirt back on and stumbling over his words in order to explain. Sam just stopped him, ending his half-hearted explanations, by placing a hand on his shoulder. Sam told him it was okay, he already knew about them for a while now and was just waiting till they admitted it to each other. It all fine by him, Sam didn't need any explanation from Dean about who he had chosen to love. They hugged after that. Dean grateful for acceptance from Sam. Sam got to drove the impala back. Dean was sitting in the back holding Cas's hand a bit too tightly. He was still worried that Sam would change his mind, or Castiel would admit it was just a cruel joke. Cas just there, holding Dean's hand reassuringly, not letting go no matter how tightly Dean held on. Then to prove his point furthur he snuggled up to Dean, showing he wasn't going anywhere in the foreseeable future.

and now they had Robert and Jonathan, two babies they had rescued from a hunt and decided to after that they brought an actual real house. A home to come to everyday. No more moving around, only staying in crappy motel rooms for the night. Now honest stable work, giving up the life for their sons.

"What are you thinking of Cas?" asked Dean, noticing the faraway sappy look Cas sometimes got; that made him look absolutely adorable but Dean wasn't going to admit that fact out loud. After all the heart ache they had both been through, It was nice to see Cas smile. Not fake drugged out 2014 Castiel smiles, but a real genuine one, born of love and happiness.

"Im just reminiscing the day you and I finally got together"

Dean started smiling as well, recalling the day "It sure took me a while" Dean said approaching Cas and going in for a kiss. Kissing him till they were both was flushed and breathless. "But I'm glad I did because I can do that now, and this as well " said Dean holding Castiel around the waist and kissing him broke apart, but Dean was keeping close to the fallen angel, taking all of him in never tiring of looking into Castiel's brilliant blue eyes.

"Im glad you did too" said Castiel another smile breaking out across his face "I often wonder what our lives would have been like if you never did kiss me in the Impala, but I can't imagine it. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you and our babies in my life"

"Aw Cas, you're making me blush" said Dean "You're so sappy, always making me have chick flick moments"

Castiel kissed Dean again, knowing when Dean said stuff like that, he actually meant I love you too and wouldn't know what to do without you either.

"The babies are finally asleep, so lets take this to the bedroom" said Dean squeezing Cas's ass, another smile broke out across Cas's face. He grabbed Dean's hand leading the way to the bedroom, Dean hopped he would get to see many more smiles in the years to come.


End file.
